Not just another seddie fic
by iHeartfanfic16
Summary: SEDDIE! Freddie and Sam realize that they have feelings for each other, but at what cause? My first fanfic ever. just testing to see if you all like it before i continue soo please R&R! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

iCarly Fanfic

Sam's POV

"Where the hell is Carly" I growled to myself ; going to check for what felt like the hundredth time.

I flopped back on the couch, irritated. Carly knew I was coming over how is she not here. And then to have the nerve not to even have a ham waiting for me. I was going to kill her. I went into the kitchen to check to see what meat products they had left in the fridge when someone burst through the front door of Carly's apartment.

I placed my hands on my hips and turned around to tell her off only to see Freddie standing there, doubled over and out of breath.

"Frednub what the hell is wrong with you and where-"

"Shut up! We need to go!" he said moving towards me and grabbing my wrist and yanking me towards the elevator

"What the hell! What are you doing!" I yelled punching him in the chest. I glared at him, rubbing my wrist. He didn't speak again until we were in the car going well over the speed limit.

"Carly was in a bad car accident. Drunk driver directly hit the passenger side of the car. She's in the O.R. now" he said looking over at me trying to gauge my reaction.

Then I did something I haven't done since my dad had died 5 years ago. I cried. I hunched over in the car, wrapped my arms around myself and cried. I wouldn't know what to do without Carly. We pulled into the hospital parking lot. Freddie got out of the car but I didn't move. I couldn't. If I went into that hospital and found out the unthinkable had happened: Carly was dead… I don't even know. It was an unfathomable thought. Something that could not and would not happen. A cool breeze filled the car as my car door was suddenly opened. I looked up and saw Freddie looking back at me.

"Come on"

"No" I said, not willing to face it. Tears began to run down my cheeks again. Damn I hating being seen like this.

Freddie then did something I never thought he would do to me ever. He squeezed into the seat and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know you don't want to, but Carly is our best friend we have to go" he said softly, as if speaking to loudly would make me break down again.

I looked at him and nodded slightly, for once admitting he was right.

Freddie's POV

I leaned back against the wall of the elevator taking us up to Carly's floor. Today my one of my best friends was close enough to look death in the face while the other had an emotional break down because of it. We walked off the elevator and down the hallway I noticed Sam wasn't walking beside me. I turned around to see her still lingering by the elevator. I sighed and went back to get her.

"Sam." I said slowly like I was talking to a child. Seeing her like this, so vulnerable made me want to protect her. I'll think about those feelings later after I made sure Carly was okay. "Carly"

That seemed to snap her out of her daze. She put a determined look on her face and started down the hall. She called back to me

"You coming Nub?"


	2. Chapter 2

"_So petrified, I'm scared to step__into this ride"- Adele_

Sam's POV

I walked into the room, brave face on. I saw Carly and almost lost it at the sight of her. She was hooked up to machines, multiple wires coming out from varies places, had a cast on her arm and her face was badly bruised.

"Carly" I whispered to afraid to even think about touching her. I looked back at Freddie for support but he looked just as confused and helpless as I did.

"Spencer are you okay?" Freddie asked

I glanced up at Spencer who was across the bed from me. I hadn't even noticed him that's how quiet he was. He was just holding Carly's hand and ignoring everything and everybody else. I knew this had to be the hardest on him. Carly really was the most important thing in the world to him and he was probably blaming himself for what happened to her.

"…So stupid, how could I not see the car coming. I'm so sorry Carly" he murmured

"Spence it's not your fault"

At that Spencer stood and turned around, glaring at Freddie.

"What do you mean it's not my fault? _I_ was driving the car. _I _wasn't paying enough attention. _I _made the wrong move and now she's in the hospital because of my stupid ass decisions!"

He then broke down and cried. It broke my heart even more to see Spence like this. He was like an older brother to me and I had never seen him breakdown like this before. But then again Carly had never had the full weight of a car crash into her at 70 miles per hour.

"What the chiz happened" We heard a frail, raspy voice say from behind us. I whirled around and saw Carly struggling to sit up. I rushed to her side, Spencer and Freddie right behind me.

"How do you feel?" Spencer asked taking his place beside her bed again.

"Like I've been hit by a truck"

"A car actually" Freddie said smiling a bit. He really did have a great smile. And body. A really great body…

"Sam!"

I looked at Carly sheepishly, "Huh?" My best friend had just almost died and I was admiring the boy who I supposedly hated.

What was wrong with me?

Carly gave me a strange look before repeating herself, "Can you do iCarly with Gibby this week. I really don't want the viewers to see me like this"

"With Gibby?" I groaned I can't be around Gibby for an extended period of time without wanting to cause him some type of physical harm.

"Sam" she whined. "I just got hit by a car"

"Fine play the 'I just got hit by a car' card. But I will not be held responsible for the bodily harm that I _will _cause him"

"But you just- whatever" Freddie said giving up taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

The doctor came through the door and smiled seeing Carly awake, "Good. Well the good news is that other than the broken arms and the bruised ribs you should be fine. However we would like to keep you overnight just to be safe"

"So I'm going to be okay?" Carly asked, her voice already stronger than it was just minutes ago.

"Yeah, you are" I said answering before the doctor could

Freddie's POV

_2 days later_

"SAM!" I yelled as she ran up the stairs away from me "Give me back my phone!"

"Come and get it!"

I ran up the stairs and heard her rummaging around Carly's room. I pressed as close to the wall as I could and peered into the room. I saw Sam stuffing my phone under the mattress. I crept into the room and snuck up behind her. I quickly grabbed by her the waist and tossed her on the bed before sticking my hand under the mattress desperately trying to get my phone before she recovered.

And failed.

Sam quickly hopped off the bed and tackled me to the ground.

"Guys!" I faintly heard Carly yell from downstairs, "Stop trying to kill each other!"

I flipped Sam over and reached for my phone she had in her hands which were over her head. She struggled against me not realizing the ways her body was moving against mine. She then stuffed my phone down her shirt and crossed her arms. She smirked at me as if daring me to get it.

"Sam?" I asked aware of the position I was in. Us on Carly's bedroom floor, me straddling her waist with my phone down her shirt. How do I get myself into these situations?

"Nub?" she said back. Not really challenging me now but the look she gave me now was much worse. It was soft. Alluring. Sexy as hell. Not a look I was used to getting from Samantha Puckett.

"Sam! Freddie!" Carly's voice was much closer now. I looked down a Sam who now had a panicked look on her face as she pushed me off of her.

"Yay, you're both alive" Carly said walking into the room sounding genuinely surprised as she sat down on her bed; not noticing the tension in the air between me and Sam. I stood up awkwardly avoiding Sam's eyes not quite sure how I was supposed to handle her. Next time we were alone was sure to be awkward


	3. Chapter 3

"_I hope it's going to make you notice/ someone like me-Kings of Leon_

Sam's POV

This was driving me crazy! I hadn't seen Freddie since the "incident" and that was 2 weeks ago! What was I supposed to do? Should I talk to him? NO! He should talk to me! Mama doesn't go crawling back to anybody. I huffed and sat back down on Carly's couch, pouting.

"Alright! What is wrong with you?" Carly asked obviously irritated with my foul attitude.

"Nothing" I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Yes there is you've been acting weird for weeks!" She got up from her chair and sat by me on the couch, "Talk to me we said no more secrets remember?"

I sighed, how was I supposed to tell her how I felt Freddie. Not to mention the very, very dirty things I wanted to do to him.

"Sam?"

"Ilikefreddie" I mumbled quickly

"Huh?"

"I like Freddie." I said slower this time

"... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Carly my ears!" I scowled

"Since when?" she asked sitting back down trying to control her excitement.

One question I really don't want to answer.

"Awhile" I answered stalling.

"Like how long?" she said narrowing her eyes at me. She was not going to like this answer.

"Since our first kiss. On the fire escape." I said looking down at my hands, at the TV. Anywhere but Carly's eyes.

"You've liked Freddie for years. And you haven't told me. You haven't even hinted at the fact that you might!" God, her voice could get so annoying some times.

"Carly that's not something you go around broadcasting. Anyway now that we-"I stopped short remembering she had no idea what had happened in her bedroom 2 weeks prior

"Now that you what? What happened?"

"We just had a 'moment' 2 weeks ago and now he won't talk or even look at me" I said sadly

"Aw Sam, he probably just doesn't know how to talk to you about it."

"No, if he wanted to talk to me he would have."

We were both silent for a while, thinking about my situation.

"I have an idea!" I looked up to see Carly looking back at me with a mischievous look on her face.

"What?"

"Well if Freddie doesn't _want_ to talk to you, then you should just _make _him"

I gave her a blank look.

"Look he's been ignoring you. Just make it impossible for him to do that."

"But how?"

She smiled at me, "Leave that to me."

"Hey! What exactly is a 'moment'?"

I laughed and ran upstairs. Another question I'm sure she didn't want to know the answer to.

Sam's POV

I stood awkwardly at my locker with Carly; tugging at the skirt I was wearing hoping the hemline would grow a couple inches.

"Stop trying to pull down your skirt!" Carly said slapping my hand away, with her good arm.

"Carly! I feel like a slut" I whispered. Why did I allow myself to be dragged into this absolutely ridiculous plan?

"You look fine. Well maybe a little slutty but you'll live. Remember who you're doing this for."

Freddie. Even the thought of him made me smile. Even if he was being an asshole right now.

"Right now I'm considering if he's worth it." I said glaring at a group of football players who were gawking at me as they passed.

"Hey Carl-"Freddie stopped as he caught sight of me. I could almost feel his eyes as they stared at the short tight skirt (which I refused to, at any cost bend over in), low cut pink tank (that Carly had to literally wrestle me into), and wedge heels (that were actually very comfortable even though you'll never hear me admit it out loud).

"Hi Freddie." I said shyly

"Hey Freddie, doesn't Sam looks nice today?" Carly asked, way too innocent for it to have been sincere.

He narrowed his eyes at her, realizing that she was somehow responsible for me looking like this. Carly elbowed me slightly in the side and stared pointedly at this cute guy who I recognized from history class. I smirked at little at what she wanted me to do. This could be fun.

I walked over to him slowly making sure my hips were swaying as I walked. I could feel Freddie's eyes staring holes into my back.

"Hi, Emmanuel right?" I said standing way closer to him then I had to

"Kevin actually, Sam right?" he smiled down at me

"Do you remember the home-"

"Sam could you come here, please?" I heard Freddie's voice call from our lockers

I looked up a Kevin and gave him the sweetest smile I could muster, "Talk to you later okay?" before walking back over to Freddie and Carly

I looked at Carly, silently asked how I did. She gave me a thumbs up and mouthed 'Perfect'.

I looked at Freddie coldly, "Yes?"

He pulled me into the janitors' closet and glared at me, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, hopping up on the table that was there.

He sighed, a lot of his anger seeming to melt away, "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked quietly

"Well if you're going to act like I don't mean anything to you, I'm going to do the same" I said letting a little of the hurt I was feeling seep into my voice.

He looked up at me confused, "What are you talking about, you don't mean anything to me? If you knew how much I-." he took a deep breath.

"Sam, I care about you. A lot."

"Then why did you just spend the last two weeks avoiding me! Sending mixed signals is _not_ nice!"

He chuckled and pulled me off the table, into his arms. I could honestly stay here forever and not need a damn thing else. Not even ham. Well maybe some ham.

"I'm sorry." He murmured one hand around my waist, the other playing in my hair.

Then he kissed me. It was nothing like our first kiss, where we both had no idea what we were doing. He had gotten _a lot _better since then. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he pulled me even closer to him.

"AWWW! You two are so cute!" Carly squealed, jumping up and down

I turned and gave her the meanest glare I could manage, "Really?"

"Sorry! But it's time for homeroom. Excuse me if I wanted to save your life!"

"Carly" Freddie said slowly, his arms still around me, "How is missing a 10 minute homeroom going to kill us?"

"Well… if you skip homeroom, soon you're going to start skipping class, when you start skipping class then you're going to drop out, if you drop out you're going to be dumb, if your dumb you can't get a job, if you can't get a job you don't make money, if you don't make money you can't pay rent, if you can't pay rent you get evicted, if you get evicted then your homeless, if your homeless you don't get a lot of food if you don't get a lot of food then you starve in when you starve you die!" Carly said actually starting to hyperventilate.

"Carly calm down before you have a panic attack!" I said finally letting go of Freddie, "Let's just all go to homeroom before Carly dies"

"Wow Sam willingly going to class" Freddie commented putting his arm around my waist as we walked out of the closet.

"Well I think I'm about to make some changes." I said putting my arm around Freddie.

* * *

><p>AN: Still not as long as i would like it but I had to update something. Thank you for reading and reviewing soo much, I really appreciate it a lot! R&R pleasseee :-)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING UNTIL NOW! I've been sick and school is hard! Anyway I tried to make up for it by giving you a little longer chapter than normal. Thank you soo much for R&R! Don't stop now!

* * *

><p>"<em>Like an apple on a tree hiding out behind the leaves/ I was difficult to reach/but you picked me- A Fine Frenzy_

Freddie's POV

I smiled as I watched Sam inspect The Shay's fridge for meat products, "Baby I don't think they have any more ham."

She stood up and walked over to me, looking utterly defeated.

"They don't have any more ham." She said sadly, laying her head in my lap, my hand went going to her hair. I don't know what it was about those long golden curls but they made it that much harder to keep my hands to myself. Especially when Sam crawled into my lap and started kissing my neck. Like she was doing now.

"Sam" I groaned my hands settling on her waist, "Carly or Spencer could come home any second."

"And I care, why?" She whispered in my ear before going back to nibbling on my neck.

I groaned again. Sam was going to be the death of me. And I was going to love every minute of it.

"Guys! That's a new couch!" I lifted my head up to see Carly glaring at us and Spencer looking very uncomfortable.

I awkwardly lifted Sam off of me, trying to ignore the looks we were getting.

"Sam. Upstairs. Now." Carly said firmly. Sam sighed, gave me a small smile and walked upstairs with Carly.

"Freddie." I looked over to see Spencer still standing by the door his confused look replaced with a serious one

"Yes" I said hesitantly, he looked way to serious.

"You realize Sam is like another sister to me."

"Yes" I still didn't understand where this was going

"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE HAVING SEX!" Spencer blurted out

"Calm the chizz down! Spence calm down we haven't done that yet!"

"YET! Which means you plan to!" Spencer said rising to his feet pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I'll do whatever Sam wants to do. I'm not going to rush her in to anything and I'm going to do everything in my power not to hurt her and make sure no one else does. I love her." I said honestly, rising from my seat as well.

Spencer looked at me hard, trying to see if I was being sincere. He sighed and sat back down in defeat.

"Just treat her right, okay?"

I nodded still dazed from the fact that I said I loved Sam. And even more so by the fact it was completely true.

Sam's POV

"Are you and Freddie having sex?" Carly asked way more bluntly then she normally would have. This really must be bothering her.

"No, Carly." I sighed

"Do you plan on it?" she asked crossing her arms

"I…" I thought about it. I liked Freddie a lot. I'm not of those fairytale believing, wait until marriage girls, but I do want to at least love the person who I did something as important as have sex with.

"I don't know. I want to be in love when I do that."

Carly lay down on her bed and sighed, "Well when you do just be careful. I don't want any little Freddie's or Sam's running around here anytime soon."

"You said when, does that mean you think I already love Freddie?"

"Don't you?" she asked simply

"I don't know; I just don't want to get hurt again. You know I haven't had a serious boyfriend since Jonah and that was forever ago."

"Freddie isn't Jonah. Freddie would never hurt you if he can help it. You know that don't you?" Carly asked sitting up to look me in my eyes.

"I want to believe that, but-"

"Awww Sam" Carly said wrapping her good arm around me choosing not to acknowledge the tears running down my face. It was one thing to cry over my best friend getting hit by a car, but crying over a boy and for that boy to be Fredwierd was even more ridiculous

I was wrapped up in my own tears I didn't even hear the door open or notice Freddie until he spoke, "Carly would you mind giving us time alone, please?" he asked never taking his concerned gaze off of me.

Freddie's POV

I took Carly's place next to Sam on the bed. She turned away from me slightly probably not wanting me to see her tears.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked tenderly.

She was silent for a second contemplating if she wanted to talk to me, "It's not that serious" she said confidently. Putting her "Sam" face back on. Her mask.

"Not with me Sam. Talk to me. Please." I said moving her head so she was actually looking me in the face.

"It's nothing" She said turning away again.

"I stood up from the bed and turned to face her angrily, "Samantha Puckett! I am your boyfriend! Girlfriends talk to their boyfriends, that's what happens! They trust each other! I trust you; if you don't trust me what the hell are we doing this for?" I yelled completely aggravated now.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked quietly

I sighed, and pulled Sam into my arms, "I fucking love you, and there's not a damn thing on this earth that would make me even think about leaving you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I love you, too"

Sam's POV

I love Freddie Benson. Freddie Benson loves me. No matter how you say it always comes out the same. With Freddie and I in love. There was no way life could get better. Well actually it would be better if I could find a dress. Yes I, Sam Puckett was willingly trying to purchase a dress.

The day after Freddie and I had said I love you to each other he had said he wanted to take me out on a "proper" date. At a "Fancy restaurant. Where wearing a tee shirt and sneakers is not acceptable. Which is how I ended up in this awful store filled with nothing but tulle and chiffon. My worst nightmare.

"What about this one? It's cute" the sales woman who had taken the task of helping us said holding up a terrible red and pink satin mess.

"In what world is that even moderately attractive?"

"Sam!" Carly glared at me, "Be nice!"

"But Carly", I stage whispered, "It's ugly!"

Carly exhaled slowly before turning to the sales woman, "I think we'll find the dress on our own. Thank you."

We combed through the racks, me not finding anything at all and shooting down everything Carly recommended.

"I'm never going to find anything" I groaned

"Sam? What about this one?" Carly said holding up a black dress. It as strapless, short and all around perfect. Freddie would die when he saw me in it.

"I want it!" I yell ignoring the looks the other people in the store were giving me.

"Sam can you please calm down! You're making me nervous and it's not even my date!" Carly admonished

I had been pacing around the Shay's living room for about an hour, thinking about everything that could go wrong.

"But what if-"

"NO! Shut up! Everything is going to go fine. Relax." Carly said getting up, walking me over to the couch and forcing me to sit down. The front door opened and I stood up anxiously fully prepared to run up stairs in these ridiculous heels Carly had put me in.

"Wow, Sam you look great!" Spencer said as he caught sight of me

I flopped back on the couch and crossed my arms, "You're not Freddie."

"Thanks, I didn't know that"

"Don't worry about her she's just ready for her date with Freddie" Carly said to Spencer who looked confused

"No I'm not ready at all!" I exclaimed, "What if he doesn't like how I look or if I bore him or-"

I stopped suddenly at the feeling of arms being wrapped around me, "You look beautiful" he whispered in my ear

God, I loved his voice. I turned around to see Freddie looking so sexy I could hardly stand it. He had on black dress pants, white dress shirt, and a red tie. He matched me almost perfectly, almost like some had told him…

"Carly! Did you tell him to match me?" I asked accusingly

"Well it's cute!" She whined

Freddie's POV

I couldn't stop staring at this stunning girl who was all mine. The short black dress was simple and hugged all her curves perfectly. And those shoes, red and so high I don't know how she walked in them. All topped off with a studded black leather jacket. It was all so Sam.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Like I said the last ten times she asked me

"I don't like surprises" she grumbled

"I think you'll like this one." I smirked

"Where are we going!" she practically screamed.

"Here" I said stopping the car

"Freddie!" Sam exclaimed staring at the restaurant

"Sam?" I teased

"This has to be the most expensive restaurant in Seattle!"

"No. It's the 2nd most expensive restaurant in Seattle." I smiled handing my keys to the valet and walking towards the restaurant, before realizing Sam was not beside me. I turned around to see her still standing by where the car was.

"Sam?" I walked back over to her.

"I- you- you shouldn't be spending this much money on me." She said quietly looking down.

I looked at my beautiful girlfriend realizing she was serious.

"You are worth everything in the world and you deserve to be treated like it." I said making her look at me.

She smiled, pulling me closer to her and kissing me, "I love you." She released me and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the glass doors of the restaurant, "Hurry up I'm hungry!"

Sam's POV

"Is you mom home?" I asked taking a brief break from kissing his neck.

"No. She's working overnight" he said opening the door to his apartment. I pushed him on the couch and nearly pounced on him, attacking his lips. His arms went around my waist drawing me even closer to him. He suddenly flipped me over.

"My turn" he whispered throatily against my ear. God I loved when he talked like that. All he had to do was use _that_ voice and he could get me to do anything he wanted.

"Baby…" I whispered not exactly sure what I wanted from him.

"Yes, Sammy. Is there something you want?"

I groaned. So this was how he was going to play this?

"Really?" I whined.

"If you want something you're going to have to ask for it"

I gave him the death glare. He was going to pay for this dearly.

"I want-"

"Shhh!" he cut me off urgently, sitting up quickly

"What-"then I heard it too. The sound of a key opening the front door. The only other person who had the key was…

"Your mom!" I said pushing him off me completely and pulling my skirt down so it looked moderately respectable. Not even close to pleasing his mother.

Normally I wouldn't give a damn about what Crazy thought about me. But now shared a common belief. That Freddie was one of the most important things in our lives. Plus, what girl doesn't want her boyfriend's mom to like her.

The door opened as she caught sight of me and what I was wearing her eyes narrowed accusingly, "Fredward Benson, what the hell is going on here?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: SOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING UNTIL NOW. In my defense, both my computer and my laptop both stopped working so getting to a computer is hard. For now I'll handwrite and when I can get to a computer I'll update. Please bear with me I'm trying to get at least one of them back working! The chapter still isn't as long or good as I would like but I'm working on it.

R&R PLEASE! THANK YOU!

* * *

><p>"You say my name like there could be an us"- Adele<p>

Freddie's POV:

I stared at my mom, trying my best to decipher her mood. She looked pissed to say the least.

"Mom" I said slowly walking towards her, pushing Sam behind me.

"Fredward, why is there a half-naked girl in my home?" she asked too calmly than she should knowing my mom.

_'The calm before the storm' I thought warily._

"I am not half naked! This-"

"Sam!" I said sharply, "Not now."

She sat down on the couch crossing her arms, mumbling to herself. I smiled at the sight. She was so… Sam.

"Fredward!" my mom walked closer to me, her eyes zeroing in on my- "Is that a hickey on your neck!" she shrieked, her voice going up several octaves on the word hickey.

"Look, mom" I tried again to explain.

"No. NO! Shut up!"

I raised my eyebrows in shock my mom has never told me to shut up. Maybe Carly but never me.

"You are not going to tell me you are going out with that- that"

"Mom." I warned. I loved my mom to death but even she couldn't talk about Sam.

"Freddie, please don't do this to me. She's no good for you"

I turned to glance at Sam who was playing with the ends of her hair actively avoiding my gaze. I knew it had to hurt hearing my mom talk about her like she wasn't there.

"Mom, I am 17 years old. I know who and what is good for me. I don't need or want you there breathing down my neck about every little thing and bullying me into what you want. I'm done with that and I should've been a long time ago. For years I have done what you wanted not caring if I liked it or not. I won't stop dating Sam just because you don't like it. Not this time. I love her mom."

She scoffed, "Love? You are 17 what-"

"Don't even say it!"

I turned to see Sam standing up glaring at my mom. She walked in front of me, never tearing her eyes away from my mom.

"You know nothing about us or our relationship. You have no right to judge or assume anything. All my life my mother has either ignored or beat the hell out of me. That was not love. I may not fully understand love yet but I do know how I feel with Freddie. I feel safe, I feel like someone actually gives a damn whether they hear from me or not. I know he won't leave me alone in a house with no power and no food. I know he would never hit me. I know I would rather be with him than almost anyone else. I feel like I matter. So don't judge something you don't and probably never will understand"

She pushed past my mom and walked out of the apartment. I grabbed my jacket off the couch and started towards the door.

"Freddie!" my mom called.

I ignored her and slammed the door behind me.

Sam's POV

I walked down the street, pulling my jacket closer around myself partly to shield myself from the cold but mostly from the hungry almost predatory gaze of the men on the street. I walked into the first bar I saw, ignoring the pain in my feet from walking blocks in the sky high heels.

I promised myself to murder Carls the next time I saw her.

I sat at the bar and rested my head on the cool surface. I squeezed my eyes shut as I replayed her words in my mind.

'She's not good for you'

She was right. Freddie was damn near perfect. All A's. Sure to get into any Ivy League school of his choice. That was until they found out he was involved with me. He was everything I wasn't. I looked up at the sound of a glass being softly placed in front of me.

"You look like you could use a drink. On the house." The bartender said kindly.

I gave her a halfhearted smile as I lifted the drink to my lips.

"Sam, put that down."

I spun around to see Freddie looking at me, the worry evident on his face. I took a sip anyway. I would need all the help I could get to do this.

He glared at me, before walking up, snatching the glass and dumping its contents on the floor. I gasped before giving him the meanest look I could muster.

"Freddie, I've had a hard night because of_ your_ mother"

"So your problems are magically going to be solved by downing whatever the hell I just poured out" he sighed, "Baby I understand that-"

"No! You do not understand! You are your mothers perfect little baby boy who can do no wrong. You have no idea what it's like someone look down on you the way your mother does me. And the worst part is it's my fault. It's not like she's throwing lies in my face. I have stolen, vandalized, broken bones and there's no way to change that. Your mom will never be okay with this" I said gesturing between the two of us. I exhaled and sat back down on the bar stool, "Maybe it would just be best if we-"

"No."

I stared up at him, willing him to see that I was doing this for him. I loved him too much to pull him down.

"Freddie I don't think that we should-"

"No, Sam don't do this. Don't let my mom get to you. I love you, that's all that matters" he said with an almost pained expression on his face.

That look alone hurt me almost enough not to go through with this. But for once I was thinking of someone else besides myself. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself as close to him as possible.

"Freddie, I have to go" I whispered, hoping he would understand. This was the most bearable way to say it.

His arms tightened around my waist, preventing me from extracting my body from his. I gently pushed him away and walked towards the exit.

"Sam!" I could clearly hear the desperation in his voice.

I did the hardest thing I did all night. I walked out the door without looking back even once.

Freddie's POV:

I slumped against the couch feeling drained. Two weeks. For two weeks I had been calling, texting, emailing, hell I almost mailed a damn letter! For nothing. She hadn't replied to anything. I rose to my feet and walked out the door, ignoring the holes my mother was drilling into my back.

"Carly! Spencer!" I yelled, banging on the Shay's door. The door swung open to reveal a very agitated looking Carly. I had forgotten it was so early.

"Good morning" I said sheepishly.

She scowled at me, "Why?"

"Have you heard from Sam?" I asked remembered the reason why I had come here in the first place. I watched her closely, not that I needed to. Carly was a terrible liar.

"Umm….no…I guess she's been…busy?" Carly stammered out, all the while looking towards the stairs.

"Carly you're her best friend and you're telling me you have no idea where she might possibly be? I asked, staring directly into her eyes.

_She should cave in 5, 4, 3…_

"Upstairs." She mumbled

I walked fully into the apartment and up the stairs wondering how she was going to react after not seeing, no avoiding me for two weeks. I walked into Carly's room and there she was jumping on the trampoline that was in front of the bed while simultaneously holding a plate of bacon.

I cleared my throat to let her know I was here. She whirled around mid-jump resulting in her on the floor covered in bacon. I laughed walking over to help her up, ignoring the evil look she was giving me. I pulled her to her feet wrapping on arm around her waist securely. She was not running from me this time.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I haven't been-"

"Don't lie to me. I haven't seen or talked to you in two weeks. Even when we weren't together, we've talked more than this."

"Well sorry if I can't spare the time to talk to you every second of the day."

"Stop it."

"What?" she asked crossing her arms, staring at me.

"Acting" I said matching her gaze. I wouldn't let her get away with pretending she didn't care. I leaned down close to her ear, "Why are you doing this?"

She suddenly pulled back from me violently, "No, why are you doing this?" she asked accusingly.

"Huh?"

"Why won't you just give me the time to get over you? This isn't fair! I'm doing all of this for you!"

"Sam what are you talking about" I asked. She was confusing the hell out of me

"I'm not good enough for you Freddie! You know it and I know it! Can you please just take the out I'm giving you?"

My gaze softened as I looked at her. She was completely serious.

"Sam I don't want the out. You really need to get the idea you're not good enough for me out of your head. Why can't you just get that I love you and I'm not going anywhere"

"Because it doesn't make sense for you to love me. You deserve some one smart and polite and-"

"It wouldn't matter if the nicest most polite girl showed up at my doorstep naked and throwing herself at me. It wouldn't be you" I said walking over to her and pulling her to me, "Besides" I said running my hands over her hips, "I doubt the nicest most polite girl would be this beautiful"

She laughed finally giving in to the embrace and laying her head on my shoulder, "You promise?"

"Promise what?"

"That you're not going anywhere?"

I smiled kissing the top of her head, letting my hands get tangled in her hair, "I promise"


	6. Chapter 6

"_What we used to have, we don't have it anymore" Bruno Mars_

Carly's POV:

I threw my phone across the room aggravated. I hadn't heard from Sam or Freddie in forever! The phone rang from the abyss of clothes I had thrown it into. I raced across the room, throwing clothes everywhere in search of my phone.

"Where the hell have you been?" I shouted into the phone, maybe overreacting a bit.

"Damn Carly! Calm the chiz down!" Sam shouted back.

"You were supposed to be here two hours ago! You know that thing we do that millions of people watch weekly? iCarly! Am I the only one who cares if that goes well?" I yelled pacing the length of my room.

"Carly relax were coming up the elevator now" Freddie said.

"Bu-" I started trying to continue my rant but stopped short when I realized he had hung up the phone.

I left out of my room and walked into the studio just as Freddie and Sam walked off the elevator. I scowled at them, not that that either one noticed. They were both to busy kissing to notice anyone but each other.

As if they had not just spent the entire day together.

I really was happy for them, but I wanted that for myself. Not even a relationship just someone to spend time with. It's been a month since Sam and Freddie started going out and now neither of them has any time for me. I've barely even talked to Sam in forever and haven't been alone with her since she and Freddie had become conjoined at the lip. I missed my best friend.

"Excuse me! There is another person in the room if you care!"

Sam finally looked towards me, "We don't" she said with a giggle

"Do you not realize that we have a web show to do tomorrow, and we have absolutely nothing prepared?" I asked even though they still were not acknowledging me.

That seemed to snap them back to reality. They finally broke apart from each other to get to work.

"We don't exactly have _nothing_ Carls." Sam said going over our file cabinet that holds our ideas for bits that we haven't used yet. After she had pulled a few pieces of paper out of cabinet she walked back over to Freddie, who was now messing around with his computer, and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and turned around to place a kiss on her forehead.

I looked at the two of them; they were back in each other's arms kissing. It was as if they couldn't stand to be apart from each other for long periods of time. And when they were together _(all of the time) _they didn't pay attention to anything or anyone else.

"Guys! Can we get to work?" I whined, sitting on one of the bean bags in the studio.

Freddie pulled back from Sam looking annoyed, "Carly, you're starting to sound like a 5 year old."

I glowered at him, "Well if you two would act like you're separate people I wouldn't have to whine"

They at least had the nerve to look a little embarrassed and broke apart so we could actually get work done. After a long process of picking and choosing bits and dealing with Sam and Freddie _still_ being all over each other; our show for tomorrow was finally planned out.

I stood up and stretched after being in one place for so long, "So, where do you want to go, Groovy Smoothie or Chili My Bowl?" I asked. We always hung out somewhere after planning iCarly.

Freddie and Sam exchanged looks before Freddie spoke, "Carls… we kind of already have plans."

I gaped at him, really?

"But we can cancel if you want to hang out" Sam said quickly.

Again, really?

I forced a smile on my face, "No it's okay, and I have homework to finish anyway"

Freddie stood and helped Sam to her feet, "Thanks Carls, don't worry next week we'll all do something"

After Sam and Freddie left I dropped to the couch with a slice of coconut cream pie and turned on my favorite episode of Girly Cow.

"Why so glum?"

I screamed, "Spencer!"

"What?" he screamed back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to slow my heartbeat back to normal pace.

"I live here". Spencer looked at me, "Why so glum?" he asked again

I gave him a look, "What did I say about the word "glum"?"

He looked down, "I'm never allowed to say it again" he settled down on the couch with me, "What's wrong?"

"Sam and Freddie. The perfect couple" I said sarcastically

"Explain?"

"It's just… I feel like I don't matter. Neither of them has time for me anymore. It's not fair!" I cried getting angrier as I spoke.

"Carly, you're talking about two people who, from what I've seen have liked each other for a very long time. They are going to be all over each other for a while."

"But what about me?" I asked quietly

Spencer stood up, "It's not all about you, Kiddo" he said ruffling my hair and stealing a bite of my pie. Spencer left the living room and soon after I heard the shower start up.

"You better not be drinking milk!" I shouted. I sank against the back of the couch.

_I had to get my friends back._

Sam's POV:

"I feel bad we shouldn't have blown Carly off like that" I said looking at the Shay's door after coming back to Freddie's house from the movies.

"She'll live" Freddie said opening the door to his apartment

I wavered in the doorway, looking around a bit

Freddie glanced back and smirked, "She's not here"

I walked fully into the house, "Shut up" I sprawled on the couch, "Seriously we need to start making more time for Carls this isn't fair"

Freddie joined me on the couch and I readjusted so my head was in his lap and his hand automatically went to my hair. It was almost creepy how well we just… fit.

"Sam, Carly will be okay spending a little time to herself for a change."

I sat up and narrowed my eyes at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" I loved Carly like a sister certainly more than my own conceited twin.

He sighed, "Just that Carly can be a tad clingy and whiny when she wants to."

"She is not! Well maybe a little. It's not her fault!" I cried

"Sam-"

"Honestly, she really does have attachment issues. You know her mom died when she was like three and with her dad never there, she doesn't like to let the few people she does let get close go." I said settling back in Freddie's lap, "And don't tell her I told you that."

"Alright, we'll spend more time with Carly" He said pulling me up so I was actually sitting in his lap, my legs on either side of his hips, "Tomorrow." He whispered huskily in my ear.

_Damn, I really need to find a way not to love that voice! _

"So are what are we going to do tonight?" I asked kissing his neck, smiling in satisfaction when he moaned.

He flipped us over, I pressed kisses down his neck to his collarbone. I tugged at the ridiculously small buttons on his shirt. He laughed and undid the buttons himself. I launched myself on to him, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin.

"S-Sam" He stammered, gripping my waist tightly, trying to pull me away from him.

I ignored him and started kissing further down him body, marveling at how much his body had changed. He filled out nicely over the years. The polo shirts he used to look stupid in looked amazing on him now.

"Sam, stop." He groaned as I reached the waistband of his jeans, toying with his belt. Suddenly he reached down and yanked me back up to eye level, kissing me almost frantically.

"Damn will you ever listen to me?" He asked softly.

"No"

He stood and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us to the back of his house, and into his room. He gently laid me on hid bed and crawled on top of me.

He kissed my neck, tenderly biting down while his hands roamed my body. He slowly moved down leaving kisses on my collarbone. I shivered when I realized he was mirroring the actions I did to him. He focused his hands on my belt buckle and I felt my heart rate start to speed up. I closed my eyes against the images of _his _hands roughly pawing at my clothes. Yanking at my jeans.

_"Don't act like you don't want this."_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted pushing him off of me violently.

Freddie's POV:

I groaned as my head hit the floor.

"Sam!" I exclaimed, more confused than angry.

She turned away from me and pulled her knees up to her chest. I walked towards her cautiously, trying not to upset her. I paused at the edge of the bed and when she still didn't acknowledge me I sat next to her.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you right?" I asked

No answer.

"Are we moving too fast?"

Silence.

"Sam, I don't know what's wrong and I can't figure it out unless you talk to me"

She finally turned back to face me and I saw she had tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" she said softly, still not meeting my eyes.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong or-"

"It wasn't you. I'm the problem. As always." She muttered

Where the hell did that come from?

"Stop doing that to yourself."

"But I am! Sorry I pushed you like that; I don't know what was going on in my head. I kept seeing-"she stopped abruptly

"Seeing what?" I prompted gently.

She sighed, "Remember Jonah?"

I grimaced at the thought of that asshole that used Sam just to get to Carly, "Yeah."

"After we had broken up, I went to his house to give him back all the chizz he had given me. He pulled me inside and wouldn't let me leave."

I clenched my bedspread tightly, trying to steady myself. "Did he… do anything?"

She glanced at me quickly and exhaled, "Not what you're thinking. He didn't… We... I'm still a virgin. But he got really close."

"How close?"

"I've never been that scared in my life. Not when I thought my mom was literally going to kill me or when I had to fight that gorilla of a girl at the Groovy Smoothie when she pushed Carly"

I pulled her close to me and she laid her head on my chest, "You were scared when you had to fight that girl?"

"Terrified. Did you see how big she was?"

"I would have never guessed."

She chuckled, "You shouldn't have, I've never given anyone reason to think I'm scared of anything. People never know my feelings unless I want them to."

I smiled sadly and kissed the top of her head. It hurt to know that she had all of this stuff going on she wouldn't tell me about. We'd been going out for months now and I still knew nothing about what goes on with her mom or that this incident with Jonah even existed. Why did she still not trust me? I decided not to press to issue right now; it had already been a long night.

"Sorry I freaked out on you. Are you mad?" She asked, tilting her head back looking up at me.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well I did kinda ruin the moment"

"Talking about whatever's going on inside that crazy head of yours is more important" I said pulling her back against me, placing a kiss on her temple.

She smiled up at me, "I am crazy, huh?"

"In the best way possible." I chuckled.

Carly's POV:

I paced along the length of the living room floor. All I could think about was how alone I felt. How angry that Sam and Freddie just abandoned me like this. It had always been "us". I was the one who brought all three of us together. There wouldn't be a Seddie without me, and they just push me to the side?

I was in the middle of another angry thought when the front door burst open and in waltzed the very couple I was currently fuming at.

"Carls! Where have you been all my life?" Sam yelled from the kitchen.  
>"Do you really care?" I called back trying to not let any of the hurt I was feeling seep into my voice but failing miserably.<p>

Sam looked up from the fridge and walked over to me. "I am sorry Carly. I know we haven't been around as much as we used to but-"

"Haven't been around as much as you used to? Sam you have been nonexistent! Do you realize for the past two weeks we have texted, called or seen each other a total of three times? Three! What happened to being my friend, huh? To not letting anybody come between us, even if it is the almighty Freddie?" I exploded, ignoring the offended look Freddie threw my way.

"Car-"

"No! You can't justify throwing me to the side like trash Sam! I was your best friend long before your feelings for Freddie came along you should remember that." I finished giving her an icy glare, vaguely aware I might be overreacting a bit.

Sam just gaped at me, "You know Freddie is one of the best things that ever happened to me-"

"Really? I thought your best friend was."

Freddie stepped forward and in front of Sam. Protecting her as usual, "Sam I think we should just go. Maybe come back when Carly is a little less self-centered." He guided her towards the door only pausing to glance back at me, "Carly, Sam is thinking about herself for a change and you need to get used to it."

As soon as the door fully shut I threw the nearest thing I could find towards it: Spencer's goldfish bowl, and chucked it, not caring that I had gotten water everywhere or probably just killed Brock.

All I cared about is I most likely just lost both of my best friends.

Freddie's POV:

"Who the hell does she think she is? Calling me selfish and a bad friend? And what she just did, that was being a good friend? She sits there all high and mighty, mad at me for "abandoning" her and she wants me to do the same thing to you! How does that make sense?"

Sam had spent the last hour ranting to me about Carly and frankly I was tired of hearing about it. If Carly wanted to act bitchy, let her. She'll get over herself eventually.

"I treat her like trash? Do you even know-"

"Sam! Let's go." I stated standing up grabbing my jacket from the back of the couch.

"Huh? Go? Where?"

I smirked; she was cute when she was confused, "Anywhere, you need to get your mind off Carly."

She threw me a quick glare, "You just don't want to hear me talk ."

I walked over to her, jacket in hand, "You're right. But you really do need to stop thinking about Carly."

She sighed and smiled at me, "You know me too well" and walked out the door.

I thought back to yesterday and the Jonah thing, "Or not well enough."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So it's been awhile since I've posted on this story! It's been a lot going on and I just didn't want to post a bad story. But anyway I hope you liked it. R&R please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_"I thought that I could always count on you/ I thought that nothing could come between us two."_- Simple Plan**

Carly's POV:

I looked around, feeling like a drug addict about to make a deal. I took a deep breath before softly knocking on the door, halfway hoping I wouldn't be heard.

"Carly?" she exclaimed, shocked.

I forced a smile on my face, "Wendy!"

She smiled awkwardly unable to keep the confused look off her face, "So what are you doing here? We don't have a project due or anything right?"

I stepped inside her apartment, "No, we don't have a project but I do have a favor to ask you. So I'm sure by now you've heard about 'Seddie'."

I watched as her expression changed, darkened and I smiled inwardly, I could make this happen.

"Well I don't like it. The two of them dating I mean. And I would like you to do something about it."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you haven't had a crush on Freddie for forever. And don't act as if you can't stand Sam."

"Okay, that might be true but what do you want from me?"

"Nothing, we are just both going to get what we want."

Sam's POV:

"How have we been dating for almost 6 months and you not have a ham ready for when I come over?" I asked bending over further to make sure there wasn't a honey glazed ham hiding from me in some deep dark crevices of the refrigerator.

"Sam I just put a ham in there on Monday."

"Your point?"

"It's Tuesday!"

"Get me a ham please? " I asked sweetly, wrapping my arms around his neck placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He rolled his eyes, "What kind of crazy person demands a full ham at four in the afternoon."

"What kind of crazy person goes and gets it." I countered.

"Honey glazed, right?"

"Love you" I sang as he walked out the door

Freddie's POV:

I strolled through the supermarket, scouring for a ham. I spotted a particularly large looking ham and practically ran for it, feeling Sam's instincts run through me. I was hoisting the heavy ham into my cart when I heard an annoyingly high pitched voice ring out:

"Freddie!"

"Wendy?" I said slightly uncomfortable. I always was when it came to Wendy. We had fooled around a while ago, but she was just way too clingy for my liking. I thought about that. I was with Sam all the time and any time I wasn't with her she was all I craved. Maybe Wendy just wasn't the girl I wanted clinging to me. Anyway, ever since we broke up she still was all over me and I didn't like it. Neither did Sam.

She stepped closer to me than I would've liked. I stepped back. "What are doing here?"

I refrained from rolling my eyes as we are in the supermarket, "Picking a ham up for Sam."

She made an exaggerated face of disgust, "I really don't understand why you are with her? How can you go from a girl like me to a pig like her?"

"Wendy-"

She moved even closer to me trapping me against the wall, "Why did we break up, Freddie? We worked so well together. I miss you."

I pushed her away from me, "We didn't work that well Wendy or we would still be together."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled at me sweetly, "Don't say that. I could've got you back if it wasn't for Sam. She basically stole me from you"

"Wendy, we had been over long before Sam and I showed interest in each other. Please back up, I don't understand what you are trying to do." I said almost shoving her away from me, trying not to be too forceful.

"Freddie, I know you still want me. All you have to do is escape from Sam and-"

"Wendy! Stop it! I don't need to 'escape' from Sam. My relationship is not a jail sentence-

I was cut off as Wendy launched herself at me and pressed her lips against mine. I was shocked into stillness for an instant before shoving her off of me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted leaving her in the aisle, rushing out store leaving behind Sam's ham.

I rushed-nearly ran- home. I bust through the door flushed and out of breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked, seeming amused, "Where's my ham?"

I paused, "Um, they didn't have anymore."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "They ran out of ham?"

I avoided her gaze, "Yes I looked all over the store. No ham."

Sam walked over to join me on the couch, "Well thanks anyway, you know if I was still talking to Carly she would have a ham for me."

"Well Carly needs to learn how to apologize. She was out of line and until she realizes it you shouldn't talk to her."

She sighed sadly, "Your right."

"Come on, I'll take you to get something to eat." I said, getting off the topic of Carly. Whenever we talked about her Sam got all depressed.

"Can we go to that place with the amazing lasagna?" She asked hopefully.

I smiled guilty, I felt horrible lying to her and it was made worse by how she was looking at me, all the trust in the world in her eyes. She just wouldn't understand and as mad as I was at Wendy right now for kissing me, I didn't want Sam to kill her.

Sam's POV:

"I am officially in Heaven." I breathed, pushing away my plate.

Freddie was looking slightly green, "You are disgusting"

"But you love me, right?" I asked

"More every day, even though why I do is beyond me."

I was about to reply when the woman who sat us walked over with an envelope in hand, "Samantha Puckett?"

"Yes?"

"Someone left these here for you. Sorry I didn't give them to you when you first arrived."

"I don't understand how did anyone know I was here?" I turned to Freddie puzzled.

His look mirrored my own," That's strange."

I opened the envelope carefully convinced there was a bomb or something inside.

"Oh my God." I whispered, tears quickly filling my eyes, "What- how- I – asshole."

I looked up at Freddie, emotions running rampant through me. I stood up quickly throwing the pictures at him pausing for a moment to watch the color drain out of his face.

"Sam I- "

I cut him off, "Save it. I'm leaving."

"Sam listen to me!"

I whipped around, "Is what you have to say that this is not you in these pictures? Huh! Is that not you kissing Wendy? Is that not you?"

"But Sam-"

"IS THAT YOU?" I screamed, not caring that I was making a scene or that tears were running down my face.

"Yes but-"

I turned and walked away, not wanting or needing to hear anything else.

Carly's POV:

I was a nervous wreck. Now that I had actually followed through with it, I was going crazy. Would they find out? What would happen if they did? Would Wendy keep her mouth shut? I wish I could take it back.

I whirled around as someone started on pounding on the door.

"Who?" I called out tentatively.

"Carls please open the door. I know we aren't supposed to be talking right now but I need you."

I smiled gratefully; maybe everything would go according to plan.

Freddie's POV:

"Sam, it's me. Call me back, I love you." I felt like I had left hundreds of messages on her phone.

And I've been ignored every time. I haven't talked to her in a month and have only seen her once.

I dragged myself off the couch to go get the mail from the lobby. I walked out the door to see Sam uncharacteristically waiting for Carly to open the door.

"Sam?"

She stiffened and didn't even turn around.

"Sam-"

"I have nothing to say to you, Freddie." She pounded on the door harder.

"Sam I can easily explain-"

"That's you in the photos and that's the only explanation I need."

I sighed, "No it's really not if-"

"CARLY! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

I reached out a grabbed her arm, pulling her towards me, "I'm tired of you dodging me. I don't like Wendy. I'm not cheating on you with Wendy or whatever else you think is going on."

She stared at me coldly, her face a hard mask.

"Let go of me. " She tugged her arm out of my grasp as Carly opened the door, "I don't really care what you do or who you do it with anymore Freddie. You're not my boyfriend."

Carly's POV:

I pressed against the door straining to hear their conversation.

…_"I have nothing to say to you, Freddie." _

_ …"Sam I can easily explain-"_

_ …"That's you in the photos and that's the only explanation I need."_

_ …"No it's really not if-"_

_ …"CARLY! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! _

_ …. "I'm tired of you dodging me. I don't like Wendy. I'm not cheating on you with Wendy or whatever else you think is going on."_

I rushed to open the door scared Freddie would say the wrong thing and Sam would believe him. I let Sam in the house and avoiding looking Freddie in the eye. Sam walked around the living room wringing her hands before collapsing on the couch in tears. I watched feeling horrified and helpless. I've never seen her like this. Not after she'd shown up at my apartment clothes torn and bloody after running from Jonah's house that night or after her mother had left for Vegas yet again leaving no food or money. Again.

I was a bitch.

I didn't want this. I didn't want to hurt her like this, it wasn't worth it. I felt like a fraud going over to her and wrapping her in my arms, letting her cry on my shoulder.

But I couldn't tell her. I would definitely lose her and I couldn't take that. I rubbed her back, feeling sick to my stomach.

Freddie's POV:

I looked at the pictures Sam had thrown at me as she left Pini's.

Wendy standing too close to me.

Wendy smiling at me with her arms around my neck.

Wendy kissing me

I didn't understand. How would someone have these pictures? This was my first time seeing Wendy since school ended and someone happened to take pictures of our encounter? I sat back and put the photos down. And how would anyone know that Sam and I had gone out, it wasn't like we planned to go to Pini's in advance.

I frowned; someone had set me up as spy move cliché as it sounds. It was time to pay Wendy a visit.

I banged on Wendy's door much like Sam had on Carly's

The door swung open, "Freddie what the hell are you doing! It's late and my parents are sleeping why-"

"Who told you to do it and why and what did you get out of it?" I asked coolly.

She stepped out of her doorway, shutting the door behind her, "I don't know what-"

"Yes you do. Who told you to fuck up my relationship?" I leaned back staring at her. I think my calmness scared her a bit.

"Freddie look I'm sorry if I messed with you and Sam's thing but-"

I cut her off, "It was not a "thing". It was a six month relationship with a girl I loved. I suggest you start telling me why you decided to mess with that or I promise you your last year at Ridgeway will be hell. My technical skills are pretty damn amazing." I raised my eyebrows and smirked at her as she obviously ran through the possible things I could do to her. I was kind of nice being manipulative. I would never do anything that that would actually hurt her, but I could bluff.

"Listen, I just thought- I don't know. When she came to me it sounded like such a good idea. She would get Sam and I would get-"she glanced up at me before looking back down quickly, "You."

"Who is 'she' and why does she want Sam?" I was confused now.

"Carly. She came to me with the whole thing. She said all I would have to do was flirt with and kiss you in the supermarket and she would take the pictures and get them to Sam and everything. She said all she wanted was her best friend back! Freddie I am so sorry!" she said her voice breaking.

I backed off her porch, not knowing how to handle this. I starting walking back to Bushwell with everything Wendy told me running through my mind. Carly? Carly who couldn't pull a practical joke for the first 16 years of her life had orchestrated this? I walked into the building and ignored Lubert's usual ranting about how I'm destroying his perfect lobby.

When I got to my floor I turned and looked at the Shay's door. I was still staring when the door suddenly jerked open and both girls walked out, arms around each other laughing despite Sam's red eyes. Both set of eyes looked at me; Carly quickly shifted her gaze, while Sam stared back defiantly. Carly's not meeting my eyes was enough to stop the disbelief in my mind.

"Carly can I talk to you?" I asked

"Actually Freddie, we were just about to go to the Groovy Smoothie so maybe a little later."

"No. We are going to talk now."

Carly and Sam looked shocked, I had never used this tone with either of the before. Sam recovered quicker.

"Who do you think you are? Yelling at Carly when all she is trying to do is make me feel better after _you_ cheated on me-"

"I did not cheat on you."

"Whatever, pictures don't lie." She turned to leave, dragging Carly with her.

"It was her!" I called after them.

Sam turned back, "So you're blaming Wendy? It takes two people to kiss and you were-"

"No! Not Wendy. It was her." I nodded my head towards Carly.

Sam looked puzzled, "What are you talking about."

I looked at Carly who looked like she wanted to throw up or hide in a hole, "Did we really bother you that much? You couldn't let her be happy for six months? But you couldn't even do it yourself; you had to go drag someone else into it? You're pathetic"

"Freddie, shut up! I would've never thought you to be a liar; then again I wouldn't think you were a cheater either." Sam sneered at me, her expression so hostile it almost hurt me physically.

"Sam I'm not lying to you" I turned my full attention on Carly, "And you're going to tell her. Tell her how you went to Wendy and asked her to do you a 'favor'. How you stayed home all day listening to us on the camera we have in my apartment from that iCarly skit so that's how you knew I was going to the market and we were going to Pini's. How you called Wendy and told her hurry down to the market and make sure she kissed me. You hid in the aisle and recorded us, then came back and took screen shots. How you listened more and heard we were going to Pini's. You rushed down there before us and paid the Maître d' to give us the photos in the middle of our meal." I glared at waiting for her to break down. As manipulative as she had been lately; I was still counting of the fact that she couldn't lie. I was right.

Carly was as white as a sheet and trembling, "I-I just wanted my best friend back. I felt so out of the loop and alone. You two didn't want me anymore! You both threw me away! _I_ was the best friend first. It's not fair how you waltzed in and just stole her from me!" She turned to Sam wildly, crying now, "Sam, I am so sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore! When you were with him you didn't care about me! Please, you have to understand!" She pleaded, grabbing ahold of Sam's hand.

Sam snatched away, "Understand? Understand what? That my 'best friend' is such a pitiful, dependent bitch that you are willing to let me go through a month of fucking agony? A Month, Carly!"

"Sam, I-"

"Fuck you, Carly Shay." She took a deep breath ignoring the fact that Carly had dissolved into a mess of sobs and turned to me, "Can I come in?"

I wrapped my arms around her reveling in the feel of her body after a month, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! I know it's been awhile since i've posted, i just haven't had the time to keep up with this story like I've wanted to do. But Hurricane Sandy gave me some unexpected time so: Chapter 7! Hope you liked it.**

**R&R please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So, it's been a few.. months. I'm sorry! But anyway this is my first ever full-fledged sex scene, so PLEASE be gentle. I don't think that it's a big enough deal to change to a 'M' rated story but if you think so you can review and tell me! Once again, first time writing this type of thing so don't be too harsh but definitely R&R!

* * *

><p>"You don't need nobody else it's all yours but you fail to see"- Submotion Orchestra<p>

Freddie's POV:

"You need to go home" I said walking into my bedroom.

Sam who was sprawled across my bed sat up, "Excuse me?"

"You have been moping around for the past three days."

"So your way of helping me is to kick me out?"

I walked over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek, "Get out. Go home, get dressed and I'll be there to get you around eight." I handed her a ten dollar bill, "I called you a cab."

She stared at me intensely, "What are you trying to do?"

I pushed her towards the door, "See you at eight, your cab should be here by now, love you."

I closed the door behind her and started scrambling to do everything. I spent the next couple of hours on the phone confirming that all the reservations I had made were set.

I sat back on the couch, ignoring the looks I was getting from my mom. Things had still not gotten better between her and Sam. I had spent almost half of my savings on tonight, but it would definitely be worth it. It was for Sam after all.

Sam's POV:

I slammed my flimsy closet door in frustration. It was 7:45, my hair and make -up was perfect, and I had not a stitch of clothing on my body. I huffed and tightened by robe around myself. I grabbed my phone ready to call off this date with Freddie when I remembered Melanie.

Melanie had left home before high school and we did not get along. She thought she was so much better than me and was always throwing in my face how she was mom's favorite. I'm glad she wasn't home, just one less person to fight with. But she did leave behind a closet of clothes and hopefully a nice dress. I ran into her room, ignoring the nice computer and television my mother hadn't bothered to get me. As I opened her closet I couldn't help but grimace at the sheer amount of pink and frill on the hangers. I was about to leave empty handed when I spotted a deep purple dress in the corner. I snatched it and ran into my room, rushing now. The few times Freddie has been in my neighborhood he had never actually been inside of my house. I didn't want him to see that atrocity yet…or ever, really. I tugged the dress over my head and it fell a few inches above my knee. It was plain and flared out away from my body. I slipped on a blue floral cardigan that matched, sliver sandals and practically sprinted towards the front door.

The moment I stepped outside, Freddie pulled up in his mother's car.

"Why are you getting out of your car?" I asked, panicking a bit as I thought about the inside of my home.

He grinned at me, "I can't open the car door for you?"

I smiled at the sweet gesture and gave him a quick kiss as I got into the car.

Freddie climbed in and started to drive.

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously.

"It's a surprise." He said with a secretive smile.

I frowned, "You know how I feel about surprises."

"I pretty sure you'll like this one" He said as he the car slowed to a stop.

I looked around; we were in the industrial district of town and in front of a factory.

I whipped around to find Freddie to find him staring at me with a blindfold in hand.

I looked at it doubtfully, "What do you want me to do with that exactly?"

"Turn around and let me put on. Trust me it will be worth it."

I held on to Freddie as I stumbled over rocks until we reached a door. I heard our footsteps echo throughout what had to be a huge room. Then I smelled the unmistakable smell. I ripped the blindfold and almost passed out!

Freddie's POV:

I laughed as Sam ran around like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh my gosh! Freddie how are we even in here? When did they open a Fat Cake factory in Seattle?"

"Well technically it's not open yet, I pulled a few strings." I said nonchalantly

Sam ran up and practically tackled me, "Do you even know how much I love you?"

I smiled, "Come on, it's time for dinner." I said leading her into a table that was surrounded by boxes of fat cakes.

"Dinner?"

I rang the bell that was on the table, "Yes dinner."

The young waiter appeared with the appetizers that I had pre ordered. We ate our meal, just really catching up. While Sam was sulking around my apartment, that's exactly all she did: sulk. We didn't talk. I hadn't realized how much I missed her. Watching her down her entrée (basically an entire plate of ham) made me happier than anyone could believe.

Sam looked at me, disbelief written all over her face, "Why did you do all this?"

"Besides the fact that I love you?" I rang the bell again and this time the waiter came out with a fat cake that had a candle sticking out of it, "We missed our six month anniversary while we were fighting"

She gasped as she took a bite, "What is this? Is that bacon? And chocolate? Since when did fat cake have-"She looked up at me, "You did not somehow create a new flavor of fat cake?"

"It's called the "Bacon Laced Chocolate Fat Cake"."

"You created a new flavor of fat cake for me? How did you even-"

"Don't worry about it. Come on, our nights not over yet."

Sam chuckled, "I don't think I can handle anything else."

We started walking out when our waiter ran out after us, "Sir! You forgot!" He said handing me two large and heavy boxes and keeping three in his arms.

Sam looked at me confused.

"Well you didn't think I would just torture you with just one of those fat cakes, did you?"

Sam's POV:

"Where are we going now?" I asked not really expecting an answer.

"A hotel."

I was shocked and now panicked. A hotel. Does that mean he wants to have sex? I was so unprepared for this. I didn't have condoms and wasn't on birth control. My bra and panties don't even match!

And then there was the last time we tried to even get close to doing _it_ and I almost cracked Freddie's skull. As much as I'm all over Freddie, I don't know if I can actually do _it_ without freaking out. I'm so messed up.

As if he could read my mind Freddie said, "Relax, we don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just didn't want you to leave me yet an I know you and my mom are…" he trailed off.

I sighed; Freddie was a sweetheart and didn't really deserve to deal with all my drama. Tonight was the night. I wasn't going let my past stand in the way of me and Freddie. Tonight I was going to have sex with Freddie Benson if it killed me.

Freddie's POV:

I glanced over at Sam who seemed to be in her own little world. I truthfully didn't mean anything by the hotel. I really chose the hotel because room service was the best in Seattle and it was right by the mall. I planned on spoiling her a bit tomorrow.

I hoped she didn't feel pressured about having sex or anything. I was willing to wait however long she wanted me to. I was almost positive she wasn't ready to actually do it. While nothing has been as severe as the time she pushed me from her, mainly because I haven't tried to go so far since, she still tensed up whenever I tried to make moves in _that_ direction. I looked over at Sam and her face was looking increasingly more worried.

"Sam!" I called, trying to break her out of her stupor as we pulled in front of the hotel and were waiting for the valet.

"Huh?" She said looking at me, her emotions splayed all over her face.

"Relax. It's just me."

We walked into the impressive lobby, all gold and white with large chandeliers hanging from the ceilings and I looked over at Sam who was looking around in pure awe. I smiled I loved shocking her since it was not an easy thing to do. I checked us in and we rode the elevator up to our suite.

Sam walked in still not looking quite like herself. I walked into the bathroom about to use it when I noticed there was not any toilet paper; I walked out annoyed and mumbling to myself, "For what I'm paying you would think I could at least have some damn-"

Sam launched herself onto me kissing me almost frantically. Her lips touched every speck of exposed skin. My face, my neck, my collarbone. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me.

"Sam I-"She cut me off with a kiss, and grabbed my hands dragging me to the bed. She threw me down, climbed on top of me and continued to kiss my neck whilst her hands roamed under my shirt.

I frowned slightly not liking the way she was completely ignoring me.

"Sam-"I moaned as she bit into my neck then blew on the slightly sore spot. I was trying desperately to remember why I was trying to stop her in the first place. She moved her hands down to my belt buckle, unbuckling it quickly and attempted to yank down my pants.

I took a deep breath trying to will myself to tell Sam to stop what she was doing. When she started tugging at my boxers I took another deep breath and pried Sam off me as gently as possible.

She looked at me confused, "What are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing? "

"I'm trying to have sex with you so if you could just cooperate we could get this over with and-"

"What do you mean get this over with?" I sat up and put more space between Sam and myself, "Why are you rushing this? I tell you all the time I don't care about waiting. I just told you that tonight!"

"It doesn't matter!" she got up from the bed angrily, "You sit there and you say sex doesn't matter and we all know it does! How long are you going wait for me to be ready? You have no idea what I've been through! I don't know when I will be ready to have sex but I know I'm not ready to lose you. I've made my choice; I'm not losing you again."

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration," Since when have I ever made you feel like you had to choose between sex or us? When have I ever been any less than patient with you?"

"Just because your patient now doesn't mean that-"

"Shut up!" I moved in front of her and forced her to look at me, "I am not going anywhere. All I do is fight for you! I don't mind waiting at all! You're right I don't know what you've been through and I'd rather find that out than force you into something you're not ready for. Talk to me, Sam." I said gently, sitting on the couch and pulling her down with me.

Sam's POV:

I felt the tears start to flow the second Freddie sat down. He wasn't going to give this up.

"Sam?" he prodded tentatively.

"I-" I paused and cleared my throat, "My mother has always had terrible taste in boyfriends. But usually none of them even acknowledged me our Melanie's existence. Except for this one guy when I was 13. He was always looking at us and buying us stuff; my mom liked him because she thought we were going to be this big happy family. Until one night I was coming home late from Carly's and heard Melanie screaming." I took a deep breath trying hard to keep it together, "I ran into her room and her was on top of her, touching her, trying to-"A sob escaped my throat.

"I mean I know we don't get along and didn't long before that happened but that's still my sister. All it did was drive a bigger wedge between us. Her and my mother both blamed me for it and mom treated her better because of it. Said if I was home more, more a part of the family it would have never happened. It took a long time for me to not think they were right, some days I'm not so sure."

"Sam-"

"Let me finish." It was easier to just get it all out at one time, like ripping off a band-aid, "Jonah. He tried to rape me. He bust my lip and gave me a black eye in the process. I told you that I had just got in a fight, and my mom didn't care. The only one who knows about any of this is Carly and Spencer."

"Spence?" Freddie looked a little pale.

"He's taken me to the hospital a few times. Look, I know you must hurt I haven't told you any of this, but in my mind telling you this would make me different to you. Used or something."

Freddie pulled me into his lap, "You were right. I had no idea. But nothing has changed about how I feel about you. I still think you're the strongest girl I've ever met. I still think you're the sexist girl alive. And I'm still willing to like I've always been to wait for you as long as you want me to. Okay?"

I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck inhaling his cologne.

Freddie's POV:

I tightened my hold on Sam wanting to protect her from all her pain. Sam tilted her head and meet her with a kiss. I kissed her slowly and passionately the exact opposite of how she kissed me earlier. I was trying to pour all my emotions and all my love into that kiss. Sam gasped and broke apart. She stared at me looking almost confused before smiling slightly and kissing me. Sweetly at first before it turned into a fiery battle of us fighting for control. Sam rearranged herself so she was straddling my lap. I gripped her waist tightly as she ground her hips into me.

"Sam-"I asked warningly. I have no problem waiting; it's just significantly easier to do when she's not grinding on me, "Sam, I'm going to need you to stop now because I don't know if going to be able to later."

"Maybe I don't want to stop."

I pulled back and looked at her, "Are you sure about what you're saying. Because I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I'm perfectly capable of-"

Sam leaned forward and kissed me lightly, "You talk entirely too much."

I stood up and led us back over to the plush, king sized bed, "Well since someone has already stripped me of all my clothing, I think it's time to return the favor."

I bent down to kiss her neck, and started working on unbuttoning her cardigan. She came up off the bed in an attempt to kiss me and I softly pushed her back down.

"You attacked me earlier. It's my turn to be in control."

I quickly shed her dress and smirked at her under garments.

"Girly Cow underwear? Really?" I kissed down her neck to her collar-bone, playing with the waist band of her panties.

"Shut up" She moaned as I slipped my hand past the waistband, "Are you sure you never done this before?"

I moved my fingers faster, loving hearing her moan.

"Freddie-I'm- You-"She gave up on words and pulled me down in a kiss, effectively distracting me enough to flip us over.

"Hey!" I said in protest, "This night is about you"

"It's as much about you as it is about me." Her hand trailed further down my torso, "It's my turn to hear you moan."

I gasped as she took me in her hand, her slow uncertain movements driving me crazy.

"Am I doing this right?" She asked shyly, not meeting my eyes.

I pulled her up and kissed her, "A little too well if you want to do this tonight." I looked her in the eyes and moved so I was back on top of her, "You're sure about this, right? Because I can stop now if you want and we can just –"

She laughed at me, "You're nervous aren't you?"

She could always read me so well, "A little."

"Relax" I smiled, knowing she was going tell me my own words, "It's just me."

I positioned myself, "Last chance to back out?"

She thrust her hips up, taking away the choice from me.

"Are you okay?" I asked biting back a moan trying to gauge her reaction.

"Yeah it doesn't hurt, it's like weird"

I rolled my eyes, "Well thank you for describing sex with me as 'weird'."

Sam's POV:

I smiled up at him sweetly, "And how else would I describe it?" I took a deep breath, "Can you get the worst part over with, please?"

He leaned down and kissed me while thrusting into to me fully breaking the thin membrane. I broke apart from the kiss and sunk my teeth into his shoulder wincing against the sting of pain.

"Sorry" he whispered in my ear, hesitating to move. Hesitating a little too long.

I sighed impatiently and moved so I was right by his ear, "Make love to me, Freddie Benson."

He groaned almost painfully and began to move inside of me faster and faster until I moaning continuously, my hands roaming his body.

I moaned embarrassingly loud and clamped my hand over my mouth. Which Freddie promptly ripped away.

"You have no idea what it does to me to hear all those little sounds you make." He growled in my ear.

He held onto me tight enough to leave bruises and I scraped my fingernails down his back. We were going look like we were in one hell of a fight.

I held on to him for dear life, gasping for air as the last wave of pleasure hit me. Hard. Freddie jerked my head up and kissed me passionately to which I responded just as fiercely.

Freddie tried to roll out of bed but I clung to him, "Don't go!"

"Trust me you'll thank me in the morning when you're not as sore." He said peeling me off of him. He walked into the bathroom and soon after I heard the water start to run in the bathtub.

I smiled and closed my eyes reliving every glorious moment of the night. Despite everything going on at home and with Carly, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Freddie!"

He peeked out of the bathroom, "Huh?"

"I love you."

He smiled and moved back out of view.

"Hey! I just told you I loved you and-" I screamed as I saw Freddie running at me full force and tried to hide under the blankets. He flopped on top of me, knocking the breath out of me and pulled the covers from my face. He placed his hand on the back of my head and kissed me, knocking the breath out of me in an entirely different way.

"I love you, too"


End file.
